Why just best friends?
by TheEmoSideOfMe
Summary: Bella is from Germany and moves to live by her uncle Carlisle in Forks. Her parents were killed. Was there more? And can she ever trust someone again. Like the godson of Esme, that Edward boy? Rated M for safety. Story is going to be rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Easter to everyone. I hope the chapter is better than the real first one.

I don´t own anything. It´s Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

4 in the morning and I have to get up. Ughh. What normal person has to get up to such an hour?

 Oh, yeah I forgot. I am not normal. Not anymore.

I really don´t understand why our families best friend had to do such a thing! He had killed my parents. No! Not only killed them!! He murdered them!! He shot into my dad´s left leg right above the knee, his right arm and into his throat and missed his aorta. Like that wasn´t enough he shot Charlie strait into the heart. After that he turned and went over to my mom Renée, who was trembling and sobbing on the floor, clutching her big belly to protect my little unborn brother.

He kicked her in the stomach and had sex with her. After he was finished, she lay motionless on the floor, bleeding. He took out his gun and shot my mother twice, one bullet into my brother and the other in her head.

Then he saw me trembling and crying on the floor by the staircase. Earlier my dad signaled for me to go upstairs and hide, but I just couldn´t move, like I was frozen in time.

"Ah my dear Bella. What a pleasure to have you here. I am sorry that you had to see that my darling but now we can be together. I had to do it. We could have never been together with them alive. I know you love me!"

I was shocked as he stood in front of me and talked to me. I didn´t want it to be true. He bent down and pulled off all my clothes, kissing me with his filthy mouth. I didn´t move as he raped me. But as we heard the sirens he quickly put his clothes back on and left. He promised me to be back and get me so we could have a live together. I didn´t believe it. I just couldn´t comprehend anything at this moment. The sirens got louder and I sat there between my mom and dad in their blood and just looking at them. My naked body was covered in blood. I crawled to my clothes and somehow put them on. Then I sat there covered in blood.

Everything after that was just a big blur.

People asked me what happened and if I killed my parents. I could only shock my head, no. They took me to the hospital because of all the blood on me. No one could tell if it was my blood. At the hospital I was crowded by tons of doctors and nurses, all asking questions, but none directly at me. After a while I was in a little room. I was left alone for a short time on an uncomfortable bed. But then a doctor and a few nurses came in. The doctor wanted to take my clothes off to see where I was hurt, because I didn´t show any trace of pain.

As one of the nurses tried to open my trouser and another wanted to pull my t-shirt off, I started to scream and trash around me. I didn´t knew why I did it, but all I could think about was _him_ doing these things. The last thing from that night I remember was feeling a needle being pushed into my arm.

After I had awoken the doctor asked me for the name of the man who raped me and killed my parents. He also wanted to know whether I had any relatives left. I merely nodded and told him the name.

"James Reynolds", I said in a weak voice.

Doctor Schramm alarmed the police and asked for any relatives, again. I didn´t speak up this time. I didn´t want to talk anymore. He left me alone and let me sleep. I couldn´t move I was so sore. _He_ had stretched me too far and I wasn´t ready. It was a good thing that I hadn´t moved, I would have been more hurt. A while later, a nurse woke me and had a pen and paper in her hand. She asked me to write down if I had any relatives and if so, where they lived. I quickly wrote down the name of my Uncle and his address. Good luck.

He lives in America…

After that I was left alone again.

36 hours later I had my uncle and his wife next to my bed.

* * *

So I hope you liked that and review please.

Have a happy easter!


	2. Spring

Okay so I am completely rewriting this story. Here comes the second "real" chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

_36 hours later I had my uncle and his wife next to my bed._

I can´t remember much of the things that happened after them appearing next to my bed. But a few things are in my memory, fresh as if they happened just yesterday.

--Flashback--

_I couldn´t look in to the eyes of my uncle. I don´t know why, but I was somewhat afraid even so I knew he wasn´t __**him**__. As his wife, Esme, saw me, she broke down crying. I was causing her pain. We didn´t even know each other that well. Carlisle, my uncle, looked at her pained and left the room with her. I´ll never forget that moment. I thought they would just leave again, seeing how damaged and dirty I was. I wanted to cry, but couldn´t. _

_A few minutes later Carlisle came back. He didn´t say he was sorry, he knew I wouldn´t want to hear it. He just said:"I hope you´ll like living in America with us."_

--End flashback--

So here I am. Sitting in my room just staring out the window and thinking. My life was finally somewhat normal, two years after that incident. Or as normal as it could be after that _day_. I had new home, a new family, new parents and I finally had siblings. Siblings I don´t talk to. It´s not like I don´t like them, I just can´t talk to them. I am too afraid. Outside my family I don´t know anyone here. I never leave my room if I can prevent it. As I was younger I talked to them. But at that time I wasn´t raped and I had my own family. I could talk about everything with Jasper. Now I talked to him just occasionally. He was always my _big brother_, and with Rosalie, well I did talk with her, just not as much as I could have. She was too girly for me. I was even best friends with Jasper´s girlfriend Alice and her brother, Emmett, who was or rather still is Rosalie boyfriend. Now Alice and Emmett are living somewhere else.

Well since _that_ day, I wanted to never talk again. And I actually did it, till Carlisle made me go, see a therapist. And I _did_ talk with her and I now see that it wasn´t my fault. Despite that, I only talk when someone is speaking directly to me. Oh and I am not attending school. I am homeschooled by Esme. The result is me not knowing anyone besides my family. It´s strange to call them that, but it´s true.

They are my family now. I don´t have anyone else. And most of the time I am in my room.

Today was a strange day.  
Everything was so quiet.

I looked around the spacious back-yard. It was beautiful at all the times. But I loved it in spring the most. Like right now. Everywhere you looked, you could see little flowers coming out of the earth. Some were already blossoming in different colours. There were blue ones, yellow ones and white ones, but although lilac, pink, orange and other beautiful colours.

I really loved spring. It was the time of new life. Everything was awaking from a long and cold winter in Forks. If you were patient enough you could see the birds in the trees building there nests. Sometimes you would see a little baby squirrel looking out of a hole in a tree. At other times you would see butterflies and other bugs. They were all on the search for a partner.

But today was differently. I didn´t see any animals, just a few. But those would just run away, searching for cover.

It was like something big was going to happen. It made me uneasy; I hated this feeling of something unknown approaching.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it. What´s coming for Bella? Something bad, something good?

I already deleted all other chapters. All are going to be rewritten.

It´s going to be different from before, but I hope you like it.

Thank you all, and please review.

Hugs,

Tabby


	3. Surprises?

So here´s the next chapter. Please enjoy.

Sorry for the long wait, but I have a lot of problems right now with school.

-.-

I had this chapter´s beginning for so long that the sentence you just read isn´t even right… Now it should say something like that: I am soooo really sorry for the long wait, but I don´t have much time after work and yesterday I had an emotional breakdown… I just don´t know why….

Well and then there´s this other problem... I kind of don´t know what to write… Any suggestions? Some things you´d like to read? Please tell me… I am only staying one and a half weeks here in Berlin… than I am going on vacation for three or four weeks… I don´t know…

Well in that time I hope to get chapters written in a real big amount. But for that to happen I need your inspirations please. So you´ll have to wait till I am back ´cause I won´t have internet or even a computer… -.-

So… now I am gonna write this chapter and whatever comes out is going to be posted today. I hope it´s not gonna be too bad…

* * *

_It was like something big was going to happen. It made me uneasy; I hated this feeling of something unknown approaching. _

I was strumming on my guitar as I heard a knock on my door. Whoever it was, knew I wasn´t going to say anything but they waited till they didn´t hear my guitar anymore and than opened the door. It was Jasper.

I smiled up at him, letting him know it was okay to come in.

"Hey, Bells."

"Hey", I whispered. He walked to me and sat down besides me. Putting my guitar down besides me I lay my head on his shoulder. "What´s up?"

He leaned his head on mine and chuckled.

"We´re getting visitors… It´s Alice and the rest of the gang. I know you didn´t want them to know you´re here… but it kind of slipped out as I was talking to Alice. I am sorry."

My heart skipped a beat at his words.

Did they know what happened to me?

What would they do?

As if he knew what I was thinking, Jasper said: "I assure you, they have no clue that anything happened to you. I would say, they think you´re staying for vacation or something along those lines. But I think you should tell them that you´re living with us. Okay? Please Bells, they´re your friends, they at least have the right to know that your parents are dead. They all love you, too."

I looked up at him and nodded hesitantly.

"When do they arrive?" I hoped they wouldn´t come for at least a week... a month would be better. Jasper looked down at his watch.

Today? God, please no.

"They´ll be here in 1 or 2 hours. Alice just told me moments before I came to you. It´s going to be alright." He kissed my cheek and rubbed my back, while I was just thinking about… things in general.

"Can we please play a few songs together?" I had to put my mind on other things for a while. The memories of that day came back strong and I didn´t want to remember them. I didn't need to remember those days I lost my parents.

Jasper nodded, stood up and then pulled me up.

"You wanna play down in the studio?" He asked me, taking my guitar as he walked to the door.

The Studio is a room down in the cellar, isolated so no one would hear it, when Jasper and me were down there, playing. Carlisle had it made extra for me, because he saw how much I liked to sing and play my guitars. It helped me to express my feelings. It´s the only time I can really let go and be someone else or someone I could have been. Writing songs is just something that made me happy. And having Jasper helping me to compose the music is just another bonus.

"´Kay. Oh and I want you to play the first guitar and I am going to play the rhythm, if it´s okay with you?" I looked at him, while walking down the stairs, which was a big mistake.

As I stopped speaking I lost my footing and slipped. I saw my self falling down the stairs hitting my head on each step and breaking a bone here and there. But it never happened. Jasper´s strong muscled arms rapped themselves around my small, thin waist, saving me. He pulled me to his chest and stroked my hair, breathing in my hair.

"Are you okay, Bells?"

Taking a shaky breath I answered," Yeah… Thank you Jazzy." I kissed his cheek, took his hand and walked down the last steps, Jasper in tow.

I plugged in the electricity and took my place behind the mic.

Jasper sat behind me at the drums, while I was setting up my E-Guitar, a Fender Stratocaster in black.

"So what are we playing?" Jazz asked. I didn´t even need to think about it.

"Brand-new start." I looked at him and he nodded.

So I started playing the first chords and then I began to sing.

(A/N the song is Brand-new start by Thomas Godoj)

_I didn't know  
That all I needed  
Was right outside my door  
Did you know?  
My world was collapsing -  
I had to let things go _

Do you know?  
How hard I was trying  
To keep this love alive?  
Even though  
It's better to move on  
I still hurts inside

You must be strong now  
So here we stand now  
And you know that I still care

Now Jasper played along with me on his drums._  
__**  
**__A brand-new start  
Starts with a broken heart  
And though our lives must part  
I want to thank you  
It's a new start  
So walk outside alone  
And find a loving home  
A brand-new start  
Starts with a broken heart __**  
**__  
But when you feel  
Everything's said  
When you're standing there hurt,  
And there's no where to turn  
You can see it in her eyes  
_

Let it go  
The one we once treasured  
Slowly slipped away  
You must know  
I'll carry the memories  
And time will mend the pain

Look at me  
Put your arms around me  
For the very last time  
We both know  
We're changing the lanes now  
We're heading for separate lives

We must be strong now  
So here we stand now  
And you know that I still care

A brand-new start  
Starts with a broken heart  
And though our lives must part  
I want to thank you  
It's a new start  
So walk outside alone  
And find a loving home  
A brand-new start  
Starts with a broken heart

_A brand-new start  
Starts with a broken heart  
And though our lives must part  
I want to thank you  
It's a new start  
So walk outside alone  
And find a loving home_

A brand-new start  
Starts with a broken heart  
And though our lives must part  
I want to thank you  
It's a new start  
So walk outside alone  
And find a loving home  
A brand-new start  
Starts with a broken heart

At the end I was holding onto the mic, trying to fight my tears. I almost won, but one lonely tear escaped my eye and trailed down my cheek leaving a salty trail. Suddenly the room was filled with clapping and cheering.

My eyes shoot open and my mouth fell open. In front of me were standing 5 people. One I didn´t know, the others I did know.

They were my best friends… are my best friends.

Rosalie stood in Emmett´s arms and petite Alice stood next to this bear of a man. But they weren´t the ones that captured my attention or took my breath. No.

My breath was stolen by the guy standing next to Alice.

He was tall and had muscles in all the right places. At least by what I could see. But those muscles weren´t too much. It was the right amount for him. Then I looked up at his face. The first thing I noticed were those green eyes.

It seemed as if he was looking right into your soul with one glance of those beautiful sparkling emerald green eyes. They hold such intelligence, it was shocking. His perfect shaped face was framed by copper hair. It was only slightly wavy and the tips reached past his ears. Some strand were covering his eyes a bit, but you could still see those beautiful pools of green.

I looked once again to his eyes and saw him starring at me. I blushed a nice scarlet red and looked down.

"Oh my god. That was so beautiful Jazzy." Alice squealed and jumped into his arms kissing him passionately.

"Did you write this song or was it this beauty standing next to you?" This came from Emmett and as answer he got a smack on his big head by Rosalie, who smiled slightly at me.

"Well Emmett that would have been her doing… Oh and by the way, it´s Bella." She said smirking.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell what you would like to read next or what you think Edward is going to do and how Bella is going to react, now that she is confronted with her friends.


	4. AN Sorry

Okay Guys, I am sorry, I couldn´t or haven´t updated any of my stories. But now it´s too late…

In two hours the most, I am going to be sitting in our car and I´ll be off to Croatia, Istra, Porêc.

So I am there for three weeks and three day. On August the 8th I am back but I won´t have internet for a few days. So I am sorry but I finally have summerbreak…

Love ya all,

Tabby


End file.
